


Glassesed Half

by thisiscyrene



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glasses, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscyrene/pseuds/thisiscyrene
Summary: It goes like this: Rhett knows what he wants, how he wants this to end up, but he knows Link won’t agree to it without some coaxing. It only gets like this when he has Link worked up, glasses askew, sweating and panting, and so damn near losing himself. He’s got Link pinned beneath him on the bed, thighs straddling his bare chest, holding him down and pushing the air out of his lungs just enough for Link to feel the desperation prickling around the edges of his consciousness.





	Glassesed Half

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my first time posting any sort of creative writing anywhere, despite many, many years spent consuming inordinate amounts of fanfiction. I can't thank [Mythicaliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz/) enough for encouraging me to write this and for her perfect editorial suggestions. The title of this work is also all her. If you haven't already, please go check out her work.
> 
> This is filth from start to finish, people.

It goes like this: Rhett knows what he wants, how he wants this to end up, but he knows Link won’t agree to it without some coaxing. It only gets like this when he has Link worked up, glasses askew, sweating and panting, and so damn near losing himself. He’s got Link pinned beneath him on the bed, thighs straddling his bare chest, holding him down and pushing the air out of his lungs just enough for Link to feel the desperation prickling around the edges of his consciousness.

 

Rhett’s got himself pulled out over the elastic band of his briefs, cock glistening with Link’s saliva as he lazily trails the head over Link’s pretty pink lips. Link’s tongue does amazing things to him, but he’s not ready, not yet. He wants to drag this out, enjoy these rare moments Link comes nearest to submitting himself fully to Rhett. He works one finger into Link’s mouth, hesitant at first; he knows if he pushes too much, too fast, Link will snap out of it and push right back.

 

Rhett lets his finger trace the soft, wet heat of the inside of Link’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue, pulling his mouth open wide. When he hears Link draw a soft, shuddering breath through his nose and sees his eyes close, eyelashes fluttering behind his tortoise shell glasses, he knows he can push on. He slips another finger inside Link’s mouth, spreading both out in the shape of a V, feeling the sharpness of Link’s bottom teeth. When he presses down, Link tries to swallow, but only succeeds in spilling some of the pooling saliva in his mouth over Rhett’s fingers and down his chin. The sight drags a low groan from deep within Rhett’s chest, causing Link to raise his eyes to meet Rhett once again.

 

“You ready to take my cock again, baby?” Rhett drawls. Link can’t form words around the thick fingers in his mouth, pressing his jaw open, but instead gives a deep, throaty groan in approval. At Link’s affirmation, Rhett brings his cock to Link’s mouth and slides past glistening lips, alongside his two fingers, Link doing his best to swallow down as much of Rhett as he can take.

 

Rhett takes this as his cue and begins to fuck Link’s face in earnest, bare thighs still clenched around Link’s chest, fingers holding his mouth wide open and drooling as his cock pulls across the flat expanse of Link’s tongue. The action drags the underside of Rhett’s cock back and forth, skimming along the pointed edges of Link’s bottom teeth, dangerous and just on the right side of painful. It sends electricity through him, pooling in his gut, edging him closer to losing himself to the pleasure of Link’s mouth.

 

Link feels so full, but the barely-there feeling of control slipping from Rhett’s grasp causes him to raise his eyes again in a silent challenge. Link does his best to relax the muscles in his throat, to take Rhett in as deep as he can without gagging, but the combination of Rhett’s thick fingers and fat cock leave him tearing up and sputtering, nostrils flaring in indignation.

 

Rhett pulls out, gives Link a moment to collect himself, and then leans down to whisper in his ear: “You love this, don’t you? The taste of me on your tongue. Yeah you do, you’re doing so good, baby.” Then he’s pressing even closer, voice going lower as his lips brush the shell of Link’s ear: “I love seeing your pretty lips wrapped around my cock. Love hearing the wet sounds of me fucking your face.”

 

Rhett’s words pull a whimper out of Link, who starts squirming under the weight of him on his chest, neglected arousal becoming more insistent, nagging at the foggy edges of his brain. Rhett knows he’s running out of time, Link’s submissiveness won’t last, but he still knows what he wants, so he whispers one last request into Link’s ear, “I want you to touch yourself for me. Feel how hard you are for me, how much you love having my cock in your mouth.”

 

Link groans deep in his chest; he swallows thickly, his sharp Adam’s apple catching Rhett’s eyes as it bobs beneath the skin. Rhett runs one hand up Link’s chest, brushing against a sensitive nipple before wrapping gently around his neck, only feeling and without applying pressure. With his other hand, he brings his cock back up to Link, who eagerly opens his mouth and leans in to meet him, wrapping his lips around Rhett’s length. Rhett can’t see it, but he can feel and hear Link palming himself through his cotton briefs behind his back, breaths coming deeper though his nose as his mouth works around Rhett’s thickness.

 

This time, he lets Link set the rhythm, speeding up the pace as he works Rhett over in his mouth. Rhett knows he won’t last much longer, with the wet sounds of Link’s mouth and the warm curve of his tongue wrapped around him, pretty blue eyes looking up at him behind tortoise shell glasses. Rhett’s tightens the fingers he has wrapped around Link’s throat just so, desperate to feel the jut of his Adam’s apple against his palm as Link swallows around his dick. The added pressure makes Link groan, vibrations traveling through him and settling deep into the pit of Rhett’s stomach, winding him up even tighter. Pushing him closer to the end he’d been so desperately seeking out.

 

Link closes his eyes, long black lashes wet and fanned out against his cheekbones as he bobs his head on Rhett’s cock, taking him in deep, pausing to let the muscles of his throat work him closer and closer to release. Rhett is dangerously close to losing himself, Link gaining the upper hand as he sucks Rhett off in earnest, slender fingers sliding under the waistband of his briefs to jerk himself off properly as Rhett nears completion.

 

The wet, sloppy sounds of Link’s mouth on his dick make Rhett’s head swim. The hand on Link’s throat eases up and he slides it up Link’s jaw, across the faintly stubbled skin to hold his head in place.

Rhett’s close, he’s desperate to come deep inside Link’s mouth, to have his come slide down Link’s throat, to watch his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows every drop, but the nagging feeling at the back of his brain reminds him of the goal he’s had in mind all along.

 

Link can sense Rhett’s inner struggle and smirks around the thickness in his mouth, picking up his pace and letting his eyes lock with Rhett’s. He hums as he takes him deeper, faster, letting the pooling saliva in his mouth drip down his chin in rivulets, knowing how much Rhett enjoys seeing him filthy and loving it.

 

“Oh gosh Link, I’m so close. I want to… I…” he trails off, unable to finish his sentence when he settles his gaze on Link’s face. It’s then Link knows exactly what Rhett’s after.

 

The sight of Link’s clear blue eyes locking with Rhett’s as his cock nudges the back of Link’s throat is what pushes him over the edge. He realizes the feeling with a start, nearly shouting, frantically pulling himself out of Link’s mouth accompanied by a filthy sounding wet pop. He reaches the index finger of the hand on Link’s jaw into his mouth, pressing roughly on sharp, white teeth, pulling Link’s mouth open wide.

 

Rhett’s barely gotten a hand around himself, cock pulled just past Link’s lips as he’s coming thickly, pulsing across Link’s face, all over the black and tan swirls of his tortoise shell glasses. His cock spasms again, sending another ribbon of come all over Link’s frames, blue eyes wide behind the glass, watching Rhett fall apart for him.

 

From this angle, he can see all of Rhett, hyper aware of every detail. Rhett’s facial expression, eyes closed, brows knit together, and mouth open wide, a bead of sweat snaking its way down from his temple. The fine dusting of blonde hair trailing from Rhett’s belly to his groin. And Rhett’s cock, head glistening with come, shaft thick and veined, still wet with Link’s spit.

 

Rhett gives a strangled groan, tugging his dick once more as he orgasms, one last spurt landing across Link’s wide-open mouth, dribbling across his tongue and sliding warm and wet down his throat. Link swallows thickly, even with Rhett’s finger hooked around his bottom teeth, eyes peering up at Rhett through his ruined glasses, smirking at the blissed-out expression on Rhett’s face.

 

Rhett comes back to earth, eyes wide at the mess he’s made of Link’s face, pulling his finger out of his mouth, gripping his jaw tight and leaning in for a deep, wet kiss. The taste of himself on Link’s tongue makes him groan weakly and he leans in to kiss him even harder. He can tell Link’s patience is running out when he feels him squirming between his thighs; he’s still straddling Link’s chest. He scoots himself back, pulling Link up with him, gently removing Link’s soiled glasses from his face. He can feel Link’s arousal poking insistently at his backside, a reminder that this isn’t over yet.

 

Link takes the opportunity to wrap his fingers around Rhett’s hand, bringing the glasses to his face, tongue snaking out to lick Rhett’s come from the glass, smirking at the sharp inhale the gesture pulls out of Rhett. Untangling himself from beneath Rhett, he reverses their positions, crawling up Rhett’s front as he leans him back down and into the sheets of the bed.

 

Rhett got what he wanted out of him, but now it’s like this: Link has the upper hand, he always did, and now he’s gonna take the rest of what he needs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for bearing with me throughout my first foray into fic writing. Creative writing is tough, and this experience has only made me appreciate fic writers even more. Y'all are an impressive bunch.
> 
> Will there be a Bearded Half sequel in the future? Who knows? (There will.)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [killthenaughtyboy](https://killthenaughtyboy.tumblr.com/) if you're around there.


End file.
